


Haven't Had Enough

by honorarystar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Derek, Cock Warming, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Future Fic, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorarystar/pseuds/honorarystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles liked it. He didn’t bother talking to Scott about it or anything to see if he ever did it or even wanted to, because he was pretty sure he knew the answer and he didn’t really care to know that much about Scott’s promiscuous sex life. When Stiles eventually looked it up (like he always ended up doing) he actually found out that there was a term for it.</p><p>Cock warming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't Had Enough

Stiles liked it. He didn’t bother talking to Scott about it or anything to see if he ever did it or even wanted to, because he was pretty sure he knew the answer and he didn’t really care to know that much about Scott’s promiscuous sex life. When Stiles eventually looked it up (like he always ended up doing) he actually found out that there was a term for it.

Cock warming.

He only got to this point recently. He and Derek had been together since Stiles was in high school, and when they first started having sex Stiles couldn’t keep it together long enough to _really_ appreciate the feeling of having his hard dick inside of Derek. When he was younger all he cared about was getting to the climax, not so much what happened before that (sorry Derek). But he’s an actual adult now with a few years of sexual experience under his belt. Eventually he figured out that his favorite part of having sex with Derek was when he was really, deeply _connected_ to Derek.

He didn’t do it when they were in the middle of, well, doing it and Derek was begging to be fucked. That’s not what he liked. He liked fucking Derek. And Derek definitely liked being fucked, so there was no way that Stiles was going to get Derek all worked up, finally get his dick inside him, and then just sit there. Of course it would be fucking hilarious to see Derek’s face if he did that. It probably wouldn’t be funny anymore when Derek punches him in the face or something though.

So no, it’s not something he likes more than the fucking, but he likes it to go along with the fucking. Being with Derek is his favorite thing in the world, in every way, and the more Stiles gets to enjoy that, the happier he is.

Eventually they get into a kind of routine. This is after they had moved in together, finally buying their own house. Derek still owned the building his loft was in but Isaac is the one who lives there now. The rest of it he rents out. Stiles is working on his bachelor degree by himself, since Scott went pretty quickly through nursing school.

Things haven’t exactly calmed down since their wild and crazy high school days, but they are better. They were teenagers when all of the wolfy stuff started and were stupid enough without being in life threatening situations day in and day out.

They lost people along the way but after a while they formed a group that actually worked. Scott and Kira hadn’t stayed together for too long. She was actually with Malia now, which hurts Stiles brain a little to think about, but whatever. Scott formed a pretty decent friendship (and Stiles is convinced it’s more than that but freakin’ Scott won’t say a word) with Isaac. Lydia was found with Parrish more than anyone after all the deadpool crap happened. Melissa, the Sheriff, and Deaton made up what was basically the care takers of the group. No that’s not the right word. Everyone takes care of everyone here. They’re not the authority either, that’s Scott, the alpha. No matter what they were the parents though. Guardians. Maybe that’s the word Stiles was looking for.

Now whenever something bad happens (and there is always something bad about to happen) they work like a well-oiled machine. Everyone has a job and they know how to do it. They listen to each other (mostly) and respect each other (mostly). Nothing is anywhere near perfect, they’re mother fucking werewolves and shit of course it’s not, but they’ve really grown up over the years and managed to do it together. With the magic of friendship as Stiles always says and Derek always hates.

So now that Stiles gets to play grown up all the time, he gets to do grown up things like pay bills, go grocery shopping, have Derek sit on his dick in the middle of the day on their couch, cook dinner, and do the dishes. You know, adult things.

But that third thing is his favorite.

They like to be able to take their time. It’s their favorite thing about Sundays. They get to be lazy about it and they don’t have anywhere to be so Stiles being able to lick and bite his way down Derek’s torso as slowly as he wants is the best thing.

Which is what he’s doing now. Obviously.

Stiles loved the taste of Derek’s skin, especially when he started getting really worked up and Derek started sweating. Stiles locked his mouth around one of Derek’s nipples and sucked on it as hard as he could. Derek let out a little cry that was definitely not as loud and broken and desperate as Stiles was hoping for. But at least Derek was starting to grind his hips up. Stiles was attempting to keep his body out of reach of Derek’s gyrating groin, but it was difficult at this angle. He was hunched over Derek’s chest on his knees with Derek’s legs spread. The werewolf was tilting his head back and stretching his neck out so Stiles took some initiative and leaned farther up to bite Derek’s jugular.

Now Derek was rubbing his hard on against the front of Stiles sweatpants. Stiles could feel it pretty well since Derek had been stripped completely by now. He was always the first one to be naked, Stiles made sure of that. Derek liked being naked with Stiles, it was one of his _things._ He liked wearing as little clothing as possible around the house and would probably walk around naked if Stiles hadn’t tripped because Derek was just sitting around naked like it was no big deal that one time in the kitchen and they actually had to call Scott to come over to give Stiles stitches where his head hit the counter. So yeah, now Derek was at least always wearing pants. Stiles is grateful. Kind of. Let’s be honest, seeing Derek naked at 8 am is worth any bodily harm Stiles may get.

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek panted when the younger man dragged his teeth down Derek’s throat.

“What is it, Big Guy?” Stiles asked imploringly, “What do you need?” Stiles accentuated his questioned with a particularly well aimed roll of his hips.

“Ahhh, please, fucking Christ, Stiles.”

Stiles grinned like the little shit he knows he’s being and leaned up and away from Derek. He took in the view. Derek’s chest and stomach heaving with the panting breaths he was taking, the constant roll of his hips even though there was nothing but air for them to hump, his mouth was just a little bit open, letting out the most amazing sounds. Stiles would record those sounds and set it as his freaking ringtone if he didn’t know that Derek (and anyone Stiles spends copious amounts of time with) would throw some kind of fit.

“Are you just gonna sit there and stare or are you gonna do something?” Derek grunted.

“I don’t know man,” Stiles smirked, “I’m really enjoying this view.”

“Dick.”

“Yeah I know, buddy.”

Stiles stood up off the couch to take off his pants so they could actually both be naked. He knelt down between Derek’s legs, which were spreading wider by the minute, and kissed Derek long and deep, licking every inch of the inside of his mouth, tasting everything he could. Derek took everything Stiles gave him and was still begging for more. While Stiles nibbled and bit at Derek’s mouth and jaw, he reached down to the floor where he left the lube bottle.

It was the flavored shit that Stiles actually liked. Once he got some on his fingers, Derek instinctively wrapped his legs around Stiles’ torso so his butt was off the couch.

“I might need you to roll over this time, Der,” Stiles whispered into his mouth.

Wordlessly, Derek rolled over onto his front. He stayed on his knees and elbows and pressed his face against his bicep as Stiles rubbed up and down Derek’s back and slowly circled his whole with his fingers. He used his index finger to spread the lube around before he carefully dipped the tip inside. Derek hissed and pushed his ass back to get more of it.

“Shhh, Derek, I got you, don’t worry,” Stiles petted Derek’s hips and thighs and even around his stomach. He gently brushed his knuckles over Derek’s dick, earning him a groan, even though Stiles didn’t plan on getting him off quite yet.

Stiles was two fingers in and scissoring them inside of Derek, stretching out the muscles a little more than necessary. He started by kissing Derek’s neck and slowly making his way down his back, over the tattoo, licking the small of Derek’s back and biting one cheek and then the other. Derek was throwing his hips back and forth desperately searching for something to rub against where he wouldn’t find anything. He was fucking himself on Stiles fingers, hoping to hit his prostate, but Stiles (because he’s a dick) would pull his fingers back at exactly the right (or wrong if you ask Derek) moment.

Stiles circled Derek’s entrance and his own fingers with the pointed tip of his tongue, feeling the muscles twitch.

“Fuck me Derek, you’re so wet down here.”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

Stiles laughed and pulled his fingers out completely just to hear Derek whine. Then he used both hands to pull Derek by the hips back against his face. Stiles licked from Derek’s taint all the way the cleft of his ass. He drove his tongue all way inside and hummed so Derek could feel the vibration. He assumed that Derek did by the absolutely gutted sound that comes from Derek. It sounds like he’s biting down on the meat of his forearm and Stiles is impressed that he hasn’t started stroking himself yet.

Stiles thinks he should be nice today. With one hand he shoves three fingers in Derek along with his tongue and with the other hand he reaches around to close his fist over Derek’s cock. He jerks it slowly at first, just gentle strokes, but he increase the pace until Derek can’t jerk his back fast enough for Stiles fingers and forward fast enough for his hand.

“Stiles,” Derek panted and groaned like it was hard (insert erection joke here) to get words out, “Please, I want you inside me when I come, please, I need you.”

Stiles moaned while he kept mouthing at Derek’s ass hole. He sat up though and slowly pushed his way inside just as he brushed his thumb over the tip of Derek’s dick and he _came screaming_. Like an actual scream that was possibly the hottest thing that he has ever heard in his life. And he was dating _Derek Hale._

“Fuck,” Derek was still panting. He was a werewolf and Stiles made him come so hard he’s out of breath, holy shit.

Stiles rolled over so they were on their sides facing the TV, with Stiles between Derek’s back and the back of the sofa. This is Stiles turn. They just lay here and Stiles gets to keep his dick inside Derek for as long as he wants. It feels so good to just be able to have this for longer than 5 minutes and then be done and pull out. Stiles wants this forever. One time Derek mentioned that Stiles acted like wolves do when they knot their mates, and Stiles had to admit, it didn’t sound too bad.

Usually after a while Derek will get hard again and Stiles will jerk him off and Stiles doesn’t come from that they might walk to the shower while staying like this and Derek will get off again there and Stiles will too.

But for now they’re laying here.

“I love you,” Stiles whispers and kisses Derek on the cheek.

“I know,” Derek says it in a way that Stiles can tell he’s smirking even though he can’t see his face.

“Dick.”

 


End file.
